Sunflowers
by Skaelds
Summary: Si on demandait à Hermione Granger ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez Draco, elle n'aurait probablement pas su répondre. Même après tant d'années. OS


**Pourquoi** _Sunflowers_ **?**

 **Parce que ça veut dire Tournesol ( non vraiment ? ) et qu'on dit qu'ils se tournent toujours vers le soleil. Et ça m'a fait penser à Hermione et Draco, l'un étant le soleil de l'autre.**

 **Et c'est un changement drastique de registre face à PREACHIN' BLUES ( mon autre fic HP que je vous enjoins foortement à aller voir :D) mais... Disons que c'est à écouter avec le répertoire de chansons tristes que vous avez.**

* * *

Si Draco avait été là, il aurait probablement ri, se moquant avec une de ces piques incisives dont il avait le secret, alors qu'elle l'aurait fusillé du regard en chuchotant que ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle aurait fini par sourire, discrètement, alors qu'il lui aurait donné un coude de coude – pas trop fort – pour lui signifier qu'il avait réussi. Elle aurait levé les yeux au ciel, soupirant en murmurant qu'il était un gamin et ils auraient fini par se sourire et s'embrasser.

S'il avait été là, il aurait commenté à voix basse toutes les personnes passant, lui faisant remarquer des détails en apparence anodins. Elle aurait fait référence à leurs années à Poudlard, il aurait grimacé et elle l'aurait regardé avec un mélange d'affection et d'amusement.

Ça aurait continué sur une note de musique, il aurait fait une remarque de trop – celles cyniques – et elle aurait fini par le serrer dans ses bras, sans plus faire attention aux autres, elle n'aurait pas regardé droit devant elle et serait contentée d'enfouir son visage dans le t-shirt de Draco.

Elle ferma les yeux – sourit.

Et ne fait plus attention au reste. Draco sera bientôt là, elle le sait.

 _« - Et c'est ça que tu appelles jouer du Piano ? »_

 _Un sourire arrogant, des yeux qui s'affrontent et elle qui finit par détourner le regard, en soupirant. Faire tomber ses bras le long du corps en posant sa tête sur les touches noires et blanches._

 _« - Et moi qui croyait que tu étais douée en tout, Granger... »_

 _Elle grogna, sans trop répliquer. Un énième soupir. Hermione s'apprêta à se lever, laissant tomber pour la journée, lorsque qu'elle sentit à côté d'elle le poids d'un corps s'affaler sur le banc. Elle releva la tête, surprise._

 _« - Ne t'attends pas à ce que je réitère. Profite de cet unique acte de gentillesse, marmonna Draco alors qu'elle se redressait, le sourire aux lèvres._

\- _Mais bien sûr. Vas-y, je t'en prie._

 _\- Granger, se moquer de celui qui t'aide n'est pas le meilleur moyen de s'assurer sa sympathie à l'avenir, se moqua-t-il, son sourire au coin des lèvres démentant son affirmation._

 _\- Que le génie me montre son talent »l 'invita-t-elle à commencer, amusée._

 _Il se tourna vers elle, un éclat de défi au fond de ses prunelles anthracites. Il la fixa une demi-seconde alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil, sans perdre son sourire amusé._

 _« - Prépares-tes mouchoirs, je vais te faire pleurer._

 _\- Je veux bien voir ça » rétorqua-t-elle, s'éloignant de quelques centimètres pour lui laisser de la place._

 _Et il commença. Simplement au début, semblant presque caresser les touches du bout des doigts, alors que la musique s'élevait. Et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, ses lèvres s'étirant presque malgré elle._

 _Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de brutal, de rapide, une partition en quatre voire cinq temps, et non e sept. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de typiquement Malfoy, qui en imposait et qui s'affirmait, sans qu'on puisse le rejeter._

 _Et pas à ça. Pas à cette symphonie._

 _Alors quand il releva la tête, quand ses doigts finirent de courir sur les touches noires et blanches, quand ça fit de longues minutes qu'il n'avait pas entendu Hermione, il posa ses yeux sur elle._

 _Et de minuscules petites gouttes filaient le long de ses joues. S'il n'avait pas été attentif, il ne les auraient pas vues, il n'aurait pas remarqué, mais elles étaient là._

 _« - Alors, Granger, qui est-ce qui avait raison ? » se contenta-t-il de demander, avant de sourire à son tour._

 _Et elle sécha rapidement ses larmes, prétendant à mi-voix avec toute sa mauvaise foi qu'elle avait quelque chose dans l'oeil. Il la regarda, une fois, deux fois, avant de se mettre à rire. Et gagnée par son hilarité contagieuse, elle rit aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche d'elle._

 _« - Allez, tu as de la chance aujourd'hui. Tu es tombée sur le gentil Malfoy. Alors approche un peu, que je t'apprennes simplement les bases. »_

« - Mrs Malfoy ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui. » Alors que tout en elle criait non, hurlait non, pleurait non. « - Merci. »

L'autre s'éloigna avec un dernier regard, alors qu'elle piochait une rose à côté d'elle. C'était étrange. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les fleurs.

C'était plus du goût de Draco. Lui les chérissait, les trouvaient magnifiques, alors que pour elle c'était simplement de jolies choses. Inutiles.

Elle porta la rose à son nez, s'attendant à humer un parfum impeccable. Sauf qu'évidemment, elle ne sentit rien. C'était de simples fleurs, bonnes pour la décoration mais rien d'autre. Pas de celles qu'on mettait dans son jardin, pas de celles qu'on prenait plaisir à regarder tout les matins en se levant.

Simplement de jolies fleurs.

Hermione la regarda une dernière fois, jaugeant sa couleur avec un dégoût facilement perceptible. Elle jeta la fleur au sol, puérilement, s'en détournant.

Ce n'était pas elle qui aimait les fleurs, c'était Draco.

Et s'il avait été là, il l'aurait regardé avec indignation pour l'avoir jetée vulgairement au sol, il l'aurait peut-être ramassée – et elle, elle aurait sourit – tout en lui vantant les qualités des roses. Puis il l'aurait humée à son tour, une fois. Une deuxième. En vain. Avant de la remettre à sa place, dégoûté, et critiquant ceux qui l'avaient faîte pousser.

Elle l'aurait regardé avec amusement, en lui faisant la remarque que personne d'autre ne faisait autant attention à des fleurs que lui, et il se serait moquée d'elle, en prétextant que c'était une qualité.

Sauf que cette fois, elle ne l'entend pas.

Mais il sera bientôt là – elle le sait.

 _« - Par Merlin, réveillez-moi, ça ne peut pas être la réalité. Draco Malfoy en train de s'occuper de fleurs ? Que va-t-il nous arriver après, une Ombrage sympathique ?_

 _\- Très drôle, Granger. Viens-ici._

 _\- Si tu essayes de nourrir tes plantes avec mon corps, je te préviens, je te pousserais dans leur gueule avant. Et plus personne pour s'occuper d'elles._

 _\- Ne fais pas l'idiote. Viens-voir, je te dis. »_

 _Elle s'avança, à contre-coeur. Et son cœur avait battu un peu trop fort quand elle l'avait vu de plus près, sa chemise déboutonnée presque à la moitié, laissant apparaître des carrés de peau, tâchée de vert et de terre – et bien trop sale pour un Malfoy – ses cheveux en broussaille et des traces de terre sur son visage._

 _Peut-être que c'était là qu'elle craqua. Qu'elle se dit qu'après tout, il n'était pas trop mal dans son genre._

 _« - Alors, Granger, peur d'une plante ? Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ? »_

 _Piquée au vif, elle s'avança, s'agenouillant aux côtés du blond pour l'aider à planter son fichu bulbe. Elle plongea ses mains dans la terre, sans s'embarrasser de gants, alors qu'il la regardait, sans détourner le regard._

 _Il finit par le faire, et pendant de longues secondes – minutes ? - il n'y eut que le silence, et eux qui creusaient, pour planter la fleur de Malfoy._

 _Hermione se redressa, s'époussetant sur sa jupe sans y faire attention. Elle n'avait pas peur de se salir, elle n'aimait simplement pas mettre ses mains près des vers, des insectes et tout autre nuisible minuscule. Sauf que la pique du blond l'avait... Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le dire. Elle avait simplement voulu lui prouver quelque chose._

 _« - Tu m'impressionnes, Miss Parfaite. Te salir les mains et les vêtements simplement pour quelques mots ?_

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grimaça-t-elle. Et tu dois avoir remarqué, avec ta grande clairvoyance, que je suis plus souvent les mains dans la terre qu'en haut d'un podium à arborer du Coco Chanel. Comme si toutes les filles devaient porter des vêtements griffés... marmonna-t-elle avec amertume._

 _\- Hé Granger ! » lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle tournait les talons._

 _Elle se retourna, ayant toujours ce petit sourire amer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lui accorder un sourire, en chuchotant un simple mot._

 _« - Merci._

\- De rien » souffla-t-elle, s'attirant immédiatement un regard surpris de la part d'une de ses voisines.

Hermione l'ignora, se contentant de regarder droit devant elle. Il y avait ceux qui passaient en lui accordant simplement un regard, ceux qui lui adressaient un sourire – et qu'au fond elle savait tout sauf sincère – et ceux qui venaient lui adresser quelques mots.

Il fallait croire qu'une fois la guerre finie, elle était devenue quelqu'un de vraiment célèbre.

Hermione Granger. Celle qui a combattu Voldemort au côté de l'Elu. La meilleure amie de l'Elue. L'épouse de l'ex-mangemort Draco Malfoy.

Draco... Qu'aurait-il dit en cet instant ?

Il aurait souligné l'hypocrisie de ces gens, fait remarquer que tous étaient pour Fudge lors de leur quatrième année, qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité à soutenir l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il leur avait demandé. Et elle aurait soupiré, l'aurait embrassé pour le faire taire.

Et ils auraient été la tâche noire au milieu de cet événement, tout le monde les auraient regardé avec indignation.

Mais lui, il s'en moquait du regard des autres. Il aurait continué ses réflexions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle – ou Harry – lui fasse remarquer que ce n'était vraiment pas décent et qu'il y avait une limite. Limite qu'il aurait pris plaisir à franchir – une fois de plus.

Sauf que ni Harry ni lui n'étaient là, et qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule face aux autres. Et eux... Ils devaient sûrement être ensemble – elle l'espérait.

« - Notre cadeau est posé là-bas, Mrs Malfoy » lui fit savoir un des familles de sorcier, alors qu'elle esquissait vaguement ce qui ressemblait à un sourire en remerciement. Alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, qu'elle voulait qu'ils s'en aillent.

Un cadeau...

 _« - Granger ! Granger ! Lança-t-il en montant les marches deux à deux, essoufflé. Tu m'évitais ? J'ai fais le tour du château pour toi, j'aurais attendu un peu plus de considération... »_

 _Elle se mit à rire, sous les yeux des autres élèves. La plupart relevèrent la tête, intrigués. Hermione Granger riant avec Draco Malfoy ? Aucune chance !_

 _« - Tu es un idiot, Malfoy, mais je te pardonne. Quelle est la chose si importante qui t'a fait faire le tour de Poudlard pour simplement me parler ?_

 _\- Mais qui a dit que je voulais te dire quelque chose... Peut-être te montrer, laissa-t-il échapper, son habituel sourire au coin des lèvres._

 _Elle leva les yeux au ciel – et ça commençait à devenir une habitude entre eux – avant continuer de monter les marches, le blond sur ses talons._

 _« - Evites de partir tu veux, je n'aimerais pas refaire une deuxième visite complète du château. Montons dans les dortoirs, je veux te montrer quelque chose._

 _\- Et pouvoir savoir le passage secret jusqu'à la salle des Gryffondor ? Mais bien sûr, Malfoy. »_

 _Ce fut au tour de l'autre de soupirer, avant de regarder derrière lui rapidement. Il finit par se passer une main dans les cheveux, en essayant de la convaincre._

 _« - Les mots de passes changent toutes les semaines et nous sommes samedi. En deux jours je ne pense pas avoir le temps de trouver un moment où personne n'est là, Granger. »_

 _Elle hésita quelques secondes, le regardant avec méfiance avant d'hausser les épaules et de lui faire signe de la suivre alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches. Et elle ne remarqua pas le petit sourire satisfait de Draco alors qu'ils montaient jusqu'à sa salle commune._

 _« - Tu as fais le bon choix, Hermione. »_

Et il l'avait embrassée. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, absolument pas. Il avait simplement posé ses lèvres contre les siennes en chuchotant un « Joyeux anniversaire Hermione »

Et c'était peut-être ça qui l'avait fait tomber une bonne fois pour toute. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom.

Elle sourit – une fois de plus.

Si Draco avait été là, il aurait remarqué le sourire triste qu'elle avait sur ses lèvres, il se serait tourné vers elle pour le chasser de son visage, et il aurait sûrement chuchoté une remarque de plus qui l'aurait faîte rire. Elle l'aurait embrassé à son tour en murmurant qu'elle était fière d'être Mrs Malfoy, et ils auraient quitté cette assemblée bien trop monotone.

Sauf que Hermione ne pouvait pas partir, et que si Draco était bien là, il était dans ce cercueil qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à choisir.

Sauf que maintenant, elle devait faire face à tous les regards à seulement vingt-quatre ans – et putain vingt-quatre ans c'était trop jeune pour finir comme ça – et prononcer son discours.

Et si on demandait à Hermione Granger ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez Draco, elle n'aurait probablement pas su répondre. Même après tant d'années.

 _Parce que ça avait été simplement une infinité de petits instants._


End file.
